Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover
by TrampledRose
Summary: Ethan is a new kid to the small town of White Chapel. The one guy he liked there turns out to be rumored a freak. What bullshit. The brave boy makes it his official business to find out. Bethan. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Starting Over

**_I've been meaning to start this story. I hope you find it as intriguing as I do. Also, I dedicate this to my boyfriend, who has trouble with writing stories by prompts. I love you lots. Also dedicated to Veronica Roth, the best writer in the world!_**

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover_

_Starting Over_

~Ethan's P.O.V~

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I moaned and flipped over. No way was I about to wake up from dreaming about my hometown.

My family - the Morgan family - just moved from East Canada to this weird, small town called White Chapel. The only things in my new room not in boxes are my bed, bedside table, alarm, and TV set.

Today was my first day at a new school. Ironically, White Chapel High. It was starting a new semester, so I didn't feel like I was intruding. More like, I was a foreigner. But I don't think that I count.

Maybe I'll meet some cute boys. I'm pretty open about this, so I'll say it: I'm gay. Girls are _not _my type.

I struggled out of bed, unpacked an outfit and put it on. Then found my bathroom stuff and used it. My parents promised to unpack everything while I was at school, so I wasn't too uneasy about the boxes. Then I found an apple in the kitchen, and left. My parents probably slept in, since they were absent.

I decided to play hooky with the bus. I hate buses. We live close to the school, but the walk made my backpack feel heavy.

The first thing I did when I got there was realize I was ten minutes early, before my first class. Not bad. I retrieved my list of classes, room and locker numbers, and locker combination from my pocket and started down the hallway, skimming the list.

I bumped into a scrawny but firm body and fell back. How embarrassing. Cheeks hot, I stood up at the same time he did and he had my paper in his hand. I couldn't look him in the eye at first, but when I did, he was beautiful.

He had tousled brown hair and big green eyes. He wore a striped shirt and jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I was struck.

It seemed he was startled I made eye contact with him, or I wasn't scolding him. Or both. He stared at me as I took the paper and folded it, putting it back in my pocket.

"Thanks." I said. I then smiled at him. He looked away, turning bright red. I was confused. He nodded curtly.

"Sorry for bumping into you." He mumbled and tried to slip past me. I turned and grabbed his arm lightly. He tensed.

"Hey, it was my fault." He turned around to look at me. "Listen, can you help me find my way around? I need to get to locker 178." He flushed and nodded, leading the way wordlessly. I noticed more and more people were flooding in. I was surprised there was so many people in this small town, but it didn't matter.

The cute boy suddenly stopped, and once again, I bumped into him, both of us spawling out on the floor again.

"Man, I'm so sorry." I said, red with embarrassment. He was also red and stood quickly.

"Stop talking to me." He said clearly, not meeting my eyes. "Here's your locker. Just leave me alone. For your own good." He walked away.

"...Was it something I said?" I said under my breath. I was seriously pissed. After gathering my books, I took my list out again as the bell rang. I looked around frantically.

"Need help?" Came a voice from my left. I looked up to see two pretty girls, one short and brunette, the other tall and blonde. The blonde looked bored, the other smiling sweetly at me. I smiled.

"A little. I'm new."

"Hey New. I'm Sarah, this is Erica." She grinned at me.

"Ethan, actually, is my name. Hi." I grinned as well. Erica sighed.

"Can you just tell us where you need to go already?"

"Umm... English, room 224."

"That's our class!" Sarah said, smiling widely.

"Cool." I said.

"Great." Erica rolled her eyes.

Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad.

* * *

After that class, I met a boy named Rory in History. Good friend instantly, but he wasn't my type. Both classes had the boy that I bumped into - twice - but I didn't ask about him. At lunch, I sat with my three new friends. I noticed that boy was at a table by himself in the corner.

At this time, I told them all I was gay. Just in case they were against that, and they could leave now. I was glad they were all okay with it.

"Really?"

"Yeah; there are a lot of gays here. No one hates." Erica said. She only looked at her tray, and I smirked, but said nothing.

I glanced back at the boy over Sarah's shoulder. Finally, temptation was too strong.

"Hey, guys? Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sarah said.

"Well, you see that guy in the corner?" I pointed. They didn't turn around. Instead, they all paled, smiles dropping and forks set down.

"What about him? Did you talk to him?" Sarah said, a lot less ring in her tone.

I told them I bumped into him this morning, and he demanded I never talk to him.

"There are rumors about him." Rory said.

"Some say he's gay," Sarah continued. "some say otherwise. But there are some darker rumors about him. Just don't get near him, kay?"

I nodded, and realized Erica looked amused.

"But what are the rumors? What started them?"

"Well, he's a freak. It went around he was caught in an abandend classroom practicing witchcraft."

"Weird..." I say, not really believeing it.

"It's true, though. I wouldn't doubt it." Rory said. "I bet he can blow you up without even looking at you. Or he can shoot fireballs out of his hand."

"I really don't want to find out." Sarah said, shivering.

This is rediculous. I made it my official business to find out myself.

_**This is gonna be great! Are the rumors true? Is the really cute guy a really big freak? Review! ~TrampledRose**_


	2. Rumors bah!

**_This story was off to a great spin-off! Glad I have so many people interested in it. Thank you! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover_

_Rumors... bah!_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

The next day was Saturday (Why in the world do they start school on a Friday anyway?) Anyway, I was bored. My parents had done most of the boxes, but they wanted me to do my room. How could I have missed this detail? So I guess that's I'm doing today.

* * *

After two long hours, it was only three o'clock. My room was complete (I'm actually really proud of it) and I needed something to do. I didn't get any of my three new friends' numbers yet, which was a dumb move. I decided to scout out the backyard.

Of course, when I get out there, my little sister Jane was there with another girl, most likely from school. They seemed to be playing tag, but using a red ball. Ball Tag? Sounds kinda-

"Hey, Jane!" She whipped around so suddenly I'm surprised she didn't keep turning. She turned just as she was tossing, and it flew over the fence to the left.

"What do you want?" Jane asked, storming over to me.

"The yard, privately. You and your little friend-"

"Grace."

"Yeah, Grace, whatever. I want privacy."

"Then go to your room. When do you ever want to be outside anyway?"

"I... good point. But-"

"Hey, Jane, did you see where the ball went?" Grace interruppted.

"I saw it go over the fence." I pointed, and Grace gasped dramatically.

"What? Over there?!" I nodded slowly, and she seemed faint. "Do you have another ball?"

"Why?" Jane said. "We could go over and ask the neighbors if we could go get it."

"No! Don't you know? Really?" Me and Jane shared a look. "There are rumors-" _Oh great, this again._ I thought. "-that a witch lives there with her apperentice. And if you ring the doorbell, you'll burst into flames."

"That's so fake." Jane said, giggling. Grace paled.

"For real!"

"Oh, please! What is up with these dumb rumors in this town?" I rolled my head. "I'll go get the ball."

"What?" They both said.

"I'll be fine." With that, I turned to the gate and left. I walked to the doorstep, and only now did I doubt the rumors were _completely_ fake.

I hesitated, then knocked instead.

The door creaked open, and I only saw darkness. Then a face popped out of nowhere. It was old and pretty, with white hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" She said in a smooth voice.

"Um, hi. I'm Ethan. Me and my family just moved in nextdoor. My little sister, Jane, well, she threw a ball over the fence."

She stared at me, then looked me up and down, as if weighing me.

"Of course." She opened ther door with a smile, and I couldn't help but look past her a little into the house. It was completely normal. Well, old-timey, but nothing out of the ordinary.

I smiled and walked in, wiping my shoes off.

"My apologies. Whenever a teenager comes to the door, they have bad intentions or say foul things about us."

"Us?"

"Oh! Yes! Have you met Benny? Benny!" She called up the stairs. I waited as a curious boy came down the stairs slowly. Wait, a striped shirt...

Then the cute jerk from yesterday was staring at me in shock.

"You!" He said.

"You! You're my neighbor!?" I said loudly.

"Oh dear, I suppose you have met each other." The kind old lady said disappointingly.

"But, wait-" I said, flustered.

"Benny, dear, can you take Ethan to the backyard? His little sister tossed her ball over the fence."

"But-" He said just as flustered.

"Benny." She said sternly. He lowered his head and jumped the railing, then walked deeper into the house.

"Thanks."

"Shut up."

"Asshole."

"Klutz." I turned deep red.

"Loner." He stopped suddenly, and of course, I fell on him again.

"Get the fuck off." He growled. I jumped off. He turned around at me, and I flattened my self on the wall in the hallway. "That's too far."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I agree. I'm truly sorry." I tried to hug him, half to make it up to him, half because I like contact with this hot guy.

"Get away!" He shouted, running toward the backyard. I cursed under my breath and went after him. The door was open, and he was in the middle of the yard. I started toward him. He picked up the ball and held it as far from himself as possible.

"Just, please! You don't understand. Just take your ball and leave. Don't talk to me. At school, here, anywhere. You're the new kid. You have a chance to be cool, don't stoop so low. Make better friends, find a better boyfriend, whatever."

"Wait, how did you know I was gay?" He blushed and turned his head.

"I could tell from the way you didn't pay much attention to your lady friends, and you kept looking boys up and down."

"You were _watching_ me?" I was so completely thrown off that I almost choked on my words. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Stop. Just take the ball and get on with life." I approached slowly, and tried to determine the odds of him liking me. I guess only one way to find out. I did not take a hold of the ball, but instead his wrists. He yelped and dropped the ball, and turned his face away, as if I was gonna hurt him.

I let go of his wrists and let one hand gently grab his chin, turning his towards me. Then I kissed him. He seemed to stiffen, but noticed I wasn't going to stop, and he relaxed. I wanted to melt into him, but instead I stood my ground and make the kiss more deep. He refused, and I pulled away. He looked at me through drooped eyes, and I stared into his eyes, leaning my forehead against his.

I cherished this. He was totally the one I wanted. I knew for sure now.

His looked away and backed up. "Please." He whispered. "Pretend I don't exist, like everyone else does. It's easier."

After all that, I couldn't tell if he liked me. He gave in, then told me to forget him.

I backed away, picked up the ball, and threw it over the fence.

"Ow!" Jane said as Grace screamed. I almost laughed, if the mood wasn't so weird.

I walked to the door, and turned my head halfway.

"You know I won't be able to do that, right?" Then I left, closing the door behind me.

"Did you get your ball?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Yes. Thank you, ma'am."

"Ma'am? So formal!" She laughed. "Please, call me Evelyn."

"Yes ma- er, Evelyn. I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Ethan." I left.

* * *

When I got home, I ran to my room. I plopped on my bed. I am so confused. But not about what I'll do tomorrow. I sat up and sighed, then looked out the window. Half my view was the woods behind their house, helf covered by their house, one window in my view. I stared at it, before I realized Benny was in there. It was his room.

He sat on his bed and wiped his eyes, then stared at the floor. I waited a few minutes as his face was blank, then he smiled. He laid on his back for a while, then sat up and looked at the window.

He gasped and shot up, closing the curtain.

Though I felt like a creep, a small part of me said _Now we're even._

**_Oh... so complicated... Review! ~TrampledRose_**


	3. Friends At Last

**_Sooo much activity... the story is moving faster than I expected it to... I gotta fix that... I do not MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover_

_Friends At Last_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

The next day, Saturday, of course, I was still bored.

But! I had one thing I had told myself I would do today. Maybe it will help with my new life here. Can't blame me for trying.

I started my project by walking to his house. I let myself get lost in thought on the sidewalk.

_What in the world would have the other kid's thinking he was doing witchcraft? _I thought. _Maybe he was... doing yoga? Dancing?_

And of course, I end up bumping into someone. We tumbled down. The other seemed to be in a hurry, since they had enough force to fall on top of me.

And also of course, this someone was Benny. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He was so cute...

He jumped off of me and ran, giving me enough time to say, "Wait!"

Since I was heading to his house anyway, I ran after him. He got to his doorstep and started knocking a pattern, it seemed. Two, then pause, two more, pause, once. I got to him before the door opened. I grabbed his shoulder and he gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I said quickly. "Please stop putting up walls before you give me a chance!"

He seemed to freeze and stare at me. I waited, baiting my breath. He flung his arm over his eyes, his lower lip quivering.

"You don't get it, do you?" He whispered. "I'm bad for you. The rumors at school are true, Ethan! I might hurt you if my emotions are out of wack! You can start your life here with a better rep, anyway. Please. Leave, Ethan."

That's when Evelyn opened the door.

"What is going on out here?" She asked. What she saw - me with a grip on his arm, a serious face, and him trying to hide tears - made her expression darken. She turned her gaze to me. I let go instantly and backed up.

"It's probably best you leave, Ethan." She said.

"Wait, Gramma, he didn't do anything." Benny said, sniffling. If it wasn't such a dark situation, I'd kiss his cheek and tell him he's adorable. Wow, this is not just a crush, is it? The thought scared me.

"Then why are you crying?" She insisted.

"Because something got in my eye, and he was trying to hold me still." He said, rubbing his eye convincingly. I was confused. If he didn't like me, why is he defending me?

"Well... okay..."

"Are you coming in Ethan?" He said, looking at me curiously.

"Um, yeah, if I'm allowed." I looked to Evelyn, who's expression had softened.

"Of course you may. I apologize for being so paranoid." We were let in the house, and Benny acted friendly as he led me up to his room.

* * *

"I'm really confused." I said after he closed the door and turned on me.

"I only did that so she didn't kill you." He growled. He sat at his desk and turned it on as if I wasn't there.

"Kill me?"

"She's very protective. But you can entertain yourself for a while here, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Great. Now be quiet."

I waited a while to speak, looking around his room. It was a Nerd Paradise. Action figures, magazines, comics; By his TV sat an X-box with a stack of games, even ones I would never be allowed to play. I sat on the corner of his bed, and noticed that under the blankets of his unmade bed, was a magazine. I picked it up and looked at the page he was on.

All I saw was two naked male bodies in a not-so-innocent position. I examined the cover. A teenage male that looked like Benny (But wasn't), and like, a dozen other boys around our age crawling around him, touching him and what not. My cheeks heated up with envy. I looked back at the open page he was on and realized:

The other boy on his page of interest looked similar me.

"What?"

"Huh? Hey!" He yelped, jumping up. He knocked the book out of my hands, landing on top of me. "Don't touch that!"

"Your page of interest had a guy like you and a guy like me! I can't ignore that, Benny!" He was so red I thought he was gonna pass out.

"S-so? I never said you weren't my type." I couldn't hold back any longer. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him and turning us so I was on top.

"I really like you, Benny. Can we be friends? Please?" He seemed to be holding back tears.

"...If we did become friends..." He whispered, not meeting my eyes. "You can't talk to me at school. Or in public at all. And we will start out as friends, and talk about going father reasonably and in good time. Do you agree to these rules?"

I was smiling like an idiot. "Of course." I almost kissed him, but I remembered we were friends for now.

"So, wait, earlier you said the rumors at school were true? And your Gramma would kill me?" I couldn't resist. I still thought it was bullshit.

He tensed slightly. Obviously, he wasn't supposed to be talking about this. "...Yes. I'm a Spellmaster. And Gramma is an Earth Priestess."

"So... Wizard and Witch?"

His expression darkened. "No. Easily confused because were related, but very different." He paused, either for dramatic effect, or to make sure it sinks in. I think it was both. "A Wizard just has to flick his fingers and BAM! The spell takes effect. We have to recite it _perfectly_ or else it's a whole other spell. And a Witch _always_ has bad intentions. Earth Priestesses are pure, simply because they love the Earth, and the Earth is good-natured. Haha, get it? Earth, good-natured?"

I laughed, not because it was funny, but it was cute.

"Okay, I get it. Not Witch, not Wizard." I nodded. I figured that was the most I should push for the day. I changed the subject to the games by his TV, and he relaxed and complied quickly.

* * *

We ended up playing a Call Of Duty until dinnertime. I was welcome to stay, but I went home. Benny walked me home.

When me and Benny bro-hugged, I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Awww, yay! They became friends! Finally! Reviews welcome! ~TrampledRose


	4. Pretend It Never Happened

**_Let's make more drama *Grins* I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover_

Pretend It Never Happened

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Sunday, I was practically skipping to Benny's house. I knocked and Evelyn opened the door. I couldn't help it. I kind of started to believe him about the whole magic thing, but seeing Evelyn's slight form, I pictured her standing over a giant pot and stirring, and I thought it was ridiculous.

"Hello, Ethan. Here for Benny?" She stepped aside and let me in.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"I'm afraid he just jumped in the shower. Would you like some tea? Did he know you were coming over?"

"Yeah. And no thank you." She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I sat.

"Oh, that's why he was so jumpy this morning." She gave me a knowing smile.

My face felt hot. "Oh, no, Evelyn, we're not-"

She cut me off. "Oh, I know. But I wouldn't doubt if it didn't happen sometime soon." She winked at me.

"I-I-I," I couldn't say anything, so we sat in silence, me fidgeting, her sipping tea casually.

"And I also know he told you about our magic." She glanced at me as she took a sip.

"Um, yes."

She nodded. "Well, at least I know now. Thank you for being honest. And don't worry. I trust you."

I was surprised. Tricked by the wiser. I cursed a little under my breath.

"Gramma!" I heard Benny call from upstairs. As he talked, his voice got closer. "I thought you should know, Ethan's coming ov-" His voice was too close. I turned around.

He was at the bottom of the stairs, his hair sticking to his face, water rolling down his chest, to be stopped by a white towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help it; my mouth watered.

His eyes met mine and he froze. He whole body went rigid. His mouth opened and closed, mimicking a fish. He turned a bright red. I couldn't look away.

Evelyn giggled. "Nice of you to let me know." She didn't turn around to look at him, but from our reactions, she got the point. "Now go get dressed so you can properly welcome your guest."

Benny squeaked, nodding, and ran up the stairs. I watched his thigh flash at me as he dashed away. With what little innocence I had left, I turned around.

"See?" She asked. "That wouldn't have been such a big deal if you two didn't have more serious feelings."

I stayed silent, thinking that was my best bet.

Benny came back down soon after, fully dressed. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We spent the next two hours in awkward silence, then played video games for the day. I had lunch there, but went home for dinner.

All I knew, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Monday morning, I was going back to school. I considered walking with Benny, meeting him by his door. but I didn't want to show Evelyn anymore reason to wink at me like that.

When I got there, I found Sarah, Erica, and Rory at my locker. Sarah gave me a bright smile.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" She asked. I started getting out my books as she went on about hers. I couldn't help but to look at what my friends were doing. Rory was trying to hit on Erica. Erica was staring at Sarah. Sarah was still talking.

I looked at Erica. She looked at Sarah in such a dreamy way. As if she was very valuable. Almost as if-

"Oh, I get it now." I said aloud. Erica's eyes darted to me, upset I interrupted Sarah.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

I looked at Erica knowingly. She gave me a warning look, like _If you say it I'll kill you_ look.

"Nothing. Go on." I told Sarah. She went on without any hesitation.

But then behind her, Benny came in. His eyes darted around the hallway till they found me, then he looked down. I wanted to call for him, but he was already coming over. Sarah looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, the Freak Show's coming..." Rory warned, immediately darting away. Sarah and Erica followed wordlessly.

Benny started opening his locker.

"Hey."

"Shut up."

"What?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I told you not to talk to me in public."

"Wow, you were serious?"

"Of course I was serious." He rolled his eyes.

"So, friends in secret."

"Yes."

I closed my locker. "Well, then." I walked away, unsure I should say anything more.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting down with my trio of friends. But Erica gives me a seething look. I want to either run away, or curl up and die. Then her face turned sweet. I didn't know which was scarier.

"Ethan, can I talk to you in private please?" I wanted to refuse, but she was already walking away.

"Um, I guess." I followed her, breaking into a jog to keep up.

In the empty hallway, she turned on me and glared at me.

"I know you know."

"Okay."

"I can't afford you telling her."

"Why not?"

Erica sighed, running a hand through her hair. She suddenly didn't look so vicious as much as she did sad. She sat in the hallway.

"It's a long story..."

"Well, hurry, 'cause I do want my lunch." I sat beside her. She glanced at me, then sighed again.

"I've liked her for a while, but I can't tell her that. I'm pretty sure she's straight. I'm fine with us being friends, so I can stay close to her. I don't mind my part in her life as a best friend. In fact, I'm thinking of looking for a cover-up."

"Oh, no, I don't recommend doing that." I warned.

She raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Because you have to make sure your comfortable around them, and that they understand why you're using them, and that they're okay with it, and you're willing to be with this person you're pretending to like but you don't, and you'll never show your true colors."

"...Wow. That's deep."

I shrugged. "It's true."

She nodded. "I think it's worth it. I just have to find that person."

"Well, then, I guess that's your choice. Can we eat now?"

"Um, you go ahead. I can't go in there with Sarah yet. She'll know. She can read minds."

"Really?"

She looked me like I was crazy. "Um, no, but she can like notice emotions really well."

"Oh. Okay. Later, then." I get up and go back, eating my lunch in the peaceful chaos of the cafeteria.

* * *

After school, as I left the building, I saw Benny walking out. A group of boys to my right were whispering and laughing.

"Let's go, guys." They started toward Benny, who turned and saw them. He darted out of the building. The boys walked faster.

"Hey!" I said to them. One stopped and turned. "Don't hurt him."

"Why're you sticking up for Freakshow?" He asked. I didn't have time for this. I darted toward the exit, trying to stop the boys. The one that stopped tackled me from behind.

"No fighting in the halls." Said a passing classmate, sounding bored.

"Shut up." Said the boy on my back. I rolled over and got up, but he was already on his feet. I was slammed against the lockers so hard I got dizzy. The boy ran off.

After a few moments, I regained my balence and went after the boys. I burst from the door, looking around. They were gone. I sighed and sat on the stairs, unsure what to do.

Then the group of boys came from behind the school. The one who held me up whispered something to a redhead in the group. He came closer, but before I could get up, he slammed his fist into my jaw.

As I fell back, I was vaguely aware of him talking to me.

"Don't try to be the hero, New Guy. We'll let you go this time. But you don't understand yet. He's a freak. And it's only natural to go after him. We cool?"

"We _cool_?" I asked bitterly.

"Great. Later." They all left. I got up, rubbing my jaw, and ran to the back of the school, mentally hitting myself for not checking there first.

At first I saw nothing. Just the dumpsters.

"Benny!" I called. No reply. I walked around the dumpster and sure enough, there he was, curled up in a ball, panting.

"Benny." I said, softly grabbing his shoulder. He flinched away and groaned. "Benny, it's me." He peeked at me over his shoulder and I noticed it was blackening. Then he looked away.

"I told you not to talk to me in public." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just helping you. It doesn't have to be like that. Can you stand?"

He nodded and tried to sit up. He was huffing in effort, wincing in pain. I decided I needed to be more helpful and picked him up bridal style.

"Hey!" He rasped, but as much as he struggled, he was pretty beat up.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. And you're very light." I wasn't lying; he was so weightless I forgot I was holding a teenager.

I took him to his house, where I had a little trouble knocking.

He reached forward and knocked for me. Two, then pause, two more, pause, once. I noticed that was the knocking pattern he used when I was persuing him.

Evelyn was a little quicker this time. She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh, Benny." She said in a soft voice. Benny seemed to blush, and I could tell why. If I were him, I'd be humiliated too.

Evelyn went inside and I followed. I was told to lay Benny on the couch. I did, and no sooner did I was Evelyn looming over him, chanting weird things. I backed against the wall.

"God. This is really happening." I gasped. Where Evelyn touched him, he healed. But she didn't heal his face or arms. She leaned away and sat beside him. He seemed to be breathing easier. That was good. He seemed to be sleeping. Evelyn looked over at me, a kind smile on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ethan. I'm sorry to scare you."

"Um..." I peeled myself off the wall. "I'm not scared. I just... still doubted a little. So you kindof startled me. Why didn't you heal his face and arms?"

"Well, if they saw he was completely healed the next day, that wouldn't be very good for him. He's trying to hide it. He's trying so hard."

"I see."

"Thank you, Ethan. He's never gotten this hurt before. By other people, anyway."

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Well, do you need to head home? I got it from here."

"Um..." I didn't wanna be rude, but I didn't wanna leave yet. I wanted Benny to tell me he would be okay.

"Ethan..." I heard. I turned and saw Benny's eyes on me.

"Hey. Weren't you asleep?"

"No." He smiled at me. I heard Evelyn walk to the kitchen, but I didn't wanna stop looking at Benny. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, dude, anything." I went over to him and knelt by him.

"Will you... kiss me?" He looked at me, his eyes curious.

"What?"

"Please? I just need to see something."

I couldn't argue with that. I leaned forward and kissed him as softly as I could. He was kissing back. He touched my shoulder and trailed his hand up to the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss to the max. It was slightly arousing.

He pulled back and we panted at each other for a minute. Then he said, "You taste good."

I laughed. "Thanks. You do too."

His smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry I'm such a tease."

I smiled. "I'm sorry I'm such a klutz."

His smile turned very happy. "You wanna know something, Ethan? You passed the test."

"What test?"

"I was testing you. To see if you really were okay with just being friends. To see if you thought I was worth it. And you passed. So... do you still wanna date me?"

"...I was being _tested_?" I couldn't believe it. This whole time he was just making sure I was a suitable boyfriend.

He nodded and laughed, and I realized that was the first time I heard him laugh. His _happy_ laugh. I liked his laugh.

"Well, of course I still wanna date you!" I said obviously. "Benny, will you go out with me?"

He smiled. "Yes. But, I'm not ready to be public about it. Secret boyfriends. Alright?"

"Agreed." I kissed him again.

When I went home, I was on cloud nine so long I had trouble sleeping.

**_Yay! They're dating now! But here's the thing - this chapter was FULL of foreshadowing. Review! ~TrampledRose_**


	5. Just Her Cover-Up

**_Last chapter was REALLY looooooooong... so this will be kinda short. Maybe. I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Don't Judge A Spellbook By It's Cover_

_Just Her Cover-Up_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

Another day at school. It would suck, but that means another day with Sarah. I'm ready to go, and I walk a couple houses toward school, then stop and sit on the stairs at one certain house.

Today I decided to wear my big black boots, complete with chains and buckles, red skinny jeans, red tank top, and black leather jacket, since it was chilly today.

I heard the door open and turned my head, smiling. Sarah smiled back. She was wearing jeans and a purple tight-fitting shirt, with a little pocket over her heart. The sight of her made my heart skip a beat. She barely glanced at me before running away.

"Hey! Where're you going?" I called.

"We're gonna be late!" She called back, without skipping a beat. I went after her anyway.

When we got there, Rory was immetiately on our tails, greeting us and asking about our day and complimenting our outfits. I ignored him. We all went to our lockers, only a few apart from each other, then turned around and saw Ethan at his. He seemed extremely happy.

I remembered our conversation about cover-ups. I still intended to find one. Sarah started toward Ethan, so I followed. Rory trailed behind me. Maybe Rory? I expelled the thought immetiately. Not him.

Sarah started small talk quickly, Ethan smiling happily.

That's when it hit me.

It hit me so hard I jumped a little in surprise.

They all looked over at me in concern.

"Erica?" Sarah asked. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thought I saw a spider."

"What?" Her eyes widened and she searched the floor. "Where?"

"No where. I thought I saw it. Calm down." I surpressed giggles.

The bell rang for class and we all despersed.

I waited till lunch again to talk to Ethan.

_~Ethan's P.O.V.~_

"_Me_?" I repeated, trying to wrap my mind around the question.

Erica stood in front of me, a grin on her face. She dragged me out to the hallway once again, and I knew my food was getting cold.

"Why not? It's perfect. Just for a few days."

"Erica, they know I'm gay, remember?" She grin disappeared.

"Oh. Well... then we'll tell them I'm _your_ cover-up." It returned, and I couldn't think of a reason to refuse.

"Are you sure, Erica? You can't live in secret forever."

"I know, Ethan. But this is my choice. And I just wanna do this for a few days."

I nodded. "Okay, then. Erica, will you be my fake girlfriend?" I barely managed to get the word out. My mind raced. I'd have to tell Benny about this as soon as possible.

Erica smiled. "Yes."

"Great. Can we eat now?" I looked back at the door.

"Yep. I feel the love. But one more question. Who is he?"

"Who?"

"Please. You're in a really good mood. Even I know that you hooked up with someone. So, who is it? I wanna know my competition." She winked.

I wanted to tell her so bad, to explain Benny's a great person, to brag about how I have him. But I couldn't.

I smiled secretively. "It's a secret." With that, I walked back to my food.

* * *

After school, I saw Erica putting her Math books away. I knew what I had to do.

I walked up to her and leaned against the locker beside her. Then I whispered in her ear.

"Keep the act up?"

She turned to me and smiled mischeifiously. "Hey yourself."

I grinned and reached forward, playing with her hair a little. I struggled to meet her eyes.

"Have a good day, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned forward.

"Ethan, maybe you should kiss me?" She whispered.

"But, I don't want to." I say, with a fake grin on my mouth.

"Pretend I'm your boyfriend, then." She pulled away and smiled.

I pushed her against the locker gently. At least I was taller. I didn't have to feel like a goof.

I kept our bodies seperated, and just barely brushed my lips against hers. She leaned forward and full out made out with me.

"Public display of affection." Said a bored passing student.

I couldn't rest my hands anywhere except the lockers without my brain shouting _Wrong! Wrong! This is not Benny! _I had to concentrate on her tongue, but I couldn't even do that. The taste was wrong. Too different. Lip gloss, vanilla, girl...

Then the worst thing possible happened.

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

After a long day of ignoring my boyfriend, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Hopefully Ethan will come over. Maybe he'll kiss me. Maybe he'll stay for dinner. I planned to cook tonight, and I would love it if he was there.

My backpack felt like lead, and so did my feet. I turned the hall to my locker, completely avoiding looking at Ethan's locker. If I saw him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going up to him and kissing him. I did see that blonde at her locker, getting books out. She across the hall from me, but I ignored her.

As I switched my books, keeping the ones I had homework on, leaving the books I didn't, I heard low voices over at the girls locker. I ignored it. It's none of my business.

The hall was almost empty now. And there was definitly kissing behind me. I walked to the end of the hallway and turned, curious to who she's kissing. But as soon as I did, I regretted it with my entire being.

Ethan.

He pulled away from her and smiled. They whispered a few things to each other and Erica turned back to her locker, as Ethan walked this way. He looked up and saw me, and I froze. He face had plain terror and panick, and I knew mine was dissappointed and sad. He took a step toward me, but I suddenly unfroze and took off outside, and didn't stop.

"Benny!" Ethan called as I crossed the parking lot. I heard him come after me, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop.

Until I got to my house. My legs burned. My lungs felt like they like being squeezed. I couldn't breathe. Knowing the door was unlocked, I burst in and locked it behind me. I fell at the foot of the door and curled into a ball, weezing.

"Benny?" Gramma came in from the kitchen, worry plain on her face.

"Don't... let him in!" I weezed. As if on cue, hard knocks sounded from the other side of the door.

"Benny! Let me explain! Please!" He was also weezing. I put my hands over my ears, tears trailing down my face. I heard Gramma say something muffled.

"What?" I removed a hand.

"I'm putting you in your room with a sleeping potion. Take it. _In cenaculo in."_ Suddenly I plopped down on my bed, my backpack beside me. Then a vial containing a light blue swirling liquid landed on my stomach. I opened it and drank it. Immetitatly my eyelids were falling.

"Don't hurt him, Gramma." Were my last slurred words before I fell into sleep.

_**If only Ethan had a chance to explain! Review to see if he ever will ;) ~TrampledRose**_


End file.
